Proximity
by sadladybug
Summary: Conversations with Sesshomaru are never easy. This one promises to be no different, and if he had his druthers Inuyasha would avoid it all together. Too bad he can't. A one-shot of uncomfortable not-quite-bonding between two brothers, three years post-Naraku.


The scent he's been chasing all afternoon becomes stronger as he sprints across the sun-dappled floor of the densely packed forest. His toes skim the ground, ghosting over jagged tree roots and soft moss. It's been hours since he left the village, and for awhile it seemed like he might never find what he was looking for. Part of him had almost hoped that he wouldn't. Now, however, it is clear that he is finally within range.

His pace slows to a stop and he pauses for a moment, leaning one hand against a tree. He's just catching his breath, that's all. He is _not _stalling. Why would he be? It's not like he's afraid of what will happen when he finds his target.

Ha.

_Never. _

As if.

He digs his claws into tree bark and pushes off, forging ahead. This is a fool's errand and he knows it. Better to just hurry up and get it over with quickly. He leaps into the closest tree, the branch bobbing under his weight when he lands. The shaking foliage makes an impossibly loud noise in the tranquil forest, but he isn't exactly concerned about concealing himself. Sneaking up on this particular target is impossible.

He sniffs the air and the scent is clear and unmistakable. He's got to be within shouting distance now, at least. His eyes sweep the forest floor, but he sees nothing. _Where...?_ The breeze shifts and it's then that he sees it: stands of silver dancing lazily from behind the base of a thick, crooked tree.

Three quick leaps and he is there, nimbly observing the scene from above. A few leaves flutter to the earth as he distributes his weight evenly on the branch, crouching low. He takes a deep breath and calls down.

"It's been awhile, Sesshomaru."

His brother doesn't move, doesn't even turn his head. "Indeed. What brings you here, Inuyasha?"

He considers jumping down, confronting his brother face-to-face, but thinks better of it. Inuyasha shifts on the branch, settling his back against the thick trunk and dangling a foot in the air. This would be easier from a distance. Casual. _Not_ cowardice. He scratches the back of his neck nervously before catching himself and tucking his hands into his sleeves.

"You might have heard. I'm getting married in two days."

"How nice for you." Silence. Inuyasha waits for an elaboration, but none comes. The wind rises, raking invisible fingers through the thick pelt that coils around his brother's body. Sesshomaru's head tilts just slightly, as if listening to something Inuyasha can't hear. Then: "Did you come all this way just to tell me that?"

"No." Damn him for making this so difficult, though he doesn't know why he expected anything different. He takes a deep breath. "I came to..." He clears his throat and mutters, "I came to invite you to the wedding."

Sesshomaru's spine straightens and Inuyasha thinks he might have caught him off guard, just this once. But Sesshomaru just smoothly transitions the movement into momentum, rising to his feet with easy grace. He still doesn't look at Inuyasha, and for some reason that irritates him the most. "I'll pass."

"You won't even think about-"

"I said I'll pass." His profile becomes visible as he turns his head, as if daring Inuyasha to challenge him.

Inuyasha grunts. "Fine, if you don't want to come, then don't. It's not like _I_ care. I just came because Kagome asked me to."

The tiniest of smiles appears on his lips, as though he's entertaining some private joke. "The mortal woman? Father would be proud."

He growls and his fingers find the hilt of his sword. "Watch it, Sesshomaru, that's my wife you're talking about!"

Finally he turns, his stern eyes snapping to Inuyasha's. "Control yourself." Inuyasha stills under his glare. His brother's face softens incrementally before turning back around to survey the forest. "You were always too quick to anger, little brother. Not every comment is designed to injure your pride." His voice is strange, lacking the usual bite, and when he glances up in the tree his eyes are unreadable.

"Keh. Right, just most of 'em," he grumbles. Inuyasha can't even begin to understand what he means. Was that supposed to be a compliment? Surely not. But maybe. Who could tell with him?

His fingers relax and he leans back against the tree. No use fighting him now anyway, Kagome would be livid if he came home with a hole in his gut from his brother's poisonous claws. Not that he couldn't take him, but that wasn't the point.

The point was Kagome would also be livid if he failed this mission. Ever the idealist, she was convinced there was some hope of - how did she put it? _Healing old wounds and joining together as a family?_ He shudders at the memory of the conversation earlier that morning.

_He watches as she bustles about, making lists and preparations. He tries to get her attention as she flits about the room, but her mind is clearly elsewhere. Despite the distractions, he tries to reason with her. "Kagome, Sesshomaru has hated me since I was born. Before that, even. Not to mention that we spent the better part of a year actively trying to kill each other. People don't just forget things like that."_

_She waves him off. "Give him some credit. He actually helped us defeat Naraku and you know it."_

_He crosses his arms. "Only because it suited his own interests."_

"_Still counts. Besides, that was a long time ago."_

_He shakes his head. "Not in the grand scheme of things it isn't. Three years for a youkai is nothing. And it wasn't just me. He tried to kill you too, remember?"_

_"So did you, the first time we met." He's about to retort but the words die in his throat. _She's got you there._ She steps over to him and lays her hand on his arm. "My point is that people change."_

"_Not _that _much. I can't think of a single reason he would want to attend a hanyou-human wedding, since he detests both." _

_She puts a hand on her hip and wags her lists in his face. "See, this is what I mean. You're being too hard on him. He's different now. You've seen him with Rin."_

_He screws up his face like he's just tasted something foul. "Yeah, I've seen him bring her things and make weird faces at her."_

_She rolls her eyes and smacks him lightly on the forehead with the lists. "Inuyasha! He doesn't make 'weird' faces at her! He cares about her. I can tell." _

"_If you say so. Still, that doesn't change anything. He won't come."_

"_You have to try. He's family, and he should be here. Please? You have to at least ask."_

_She doesn't say it, but he knows that at this moment she's thinking of her own family and wishing that they could be there. She's given up so much; he can't possibly refuse her. He sighs. "If that's what you want, then I'll do it. Just don't get your hopes up." _

_She brightens and launches herself at him, looping her arms around his shoulders and squeezing tight. "Thank you!"_

_He pulls back and admires her. "You're too kind for your own good, you know that?"_

_She leans in and gives him a quick peck on the corner of his mouth. "And you're the lucky one who gets to marry me. Now go get your brother!"_

She just seemed so optimistic. He can't let her down.

As he watches, Sesshomaru stoops to retrieve his sword and fastens it to his side. "If that's all, brother, I have business elsewhere." His slow, measured steps begin to lead him in the opposite direction.

His opportunity is slipping away. He thinks about his conversation with Kagome and smirks to himself. It might be underhanded, but if it helps him achieve his goal, he can fight dirty just this once. He shrugs and keeps his voice nonchalant, calling after him.

"If that's how you want it. We just thought you might want to be there. I don't really get it, but the whole village has been working for weeks to prepare. Rin has even been helping Kagome make her kimono."

Sesshomaru pauses in his steps. _Got him._ "Is that so?"

"Yeah. And she hasn't been able to shut up about how excited she is to show it to you. Guess I'll have to tell her you can't make it..."

He leaves the statement hanging in the air. A heartbeat passes, then two, then three. Inuyasha's shoulders slump in disappointment. He's about to turn and leave when he hears Sesshomaru's voice.

"Inuyasha."

"…Yeah?" He holds his breath. Seconds tick by painfully as he stares intently at Sesshomaru's back.

"Expect my arrival tomorrow evening."

Inuyasha smirks before launching himself off the branch in the direction of the village. "See you then, brother."

* * *

A/N - I have a deep need for uncomfortable conversations between these two. In the years after Naraku is defeated, this is how I picture their relationship: awkward, stilted, and mostly civil but always just this close to aggressive. They are begrudging allies, each with their own agenda, but when the going gets rough they are protective of one another (but in a way that is easily denied if noticed, of course). I don't think they could ever be close (Inuyasha is too stubborn and Sesshomaru is miles away from warm), and I'm not sure they could really be considered friends, but I think that maybe they understand each other. And that's enough.


End file.
